At Least We're Not Trying to Kill Each Other
by Coupe De Foudre
Summary: In which two worlds collide, Leroy gets an upgrade, and three precious words are spoken. Caleo! Can be considered a sequel to Elevator Kisses


_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Leroy's upgrade. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan._

Calypso loved Leo.

It was as simple as that. She loved him with all her heart and couldn't be happier than she was with him. He had built her a cabin in Camp Half-blood, complete with demigod-safe technology and a second-floor. It was beautiful, a real work of art. Obviously, Leo had had help from the Athena cabin (mostly Annabeth) and his siblings. It had been their one-month anniversary present from Leo to Calypso. And to think she only got him the Avengers on Blu-Ray!

Anyway, Calypso truly loved Leo. She just hadn't told him yet. She was ready to tell him on their romantic city walk after a lunch date at Panera, but they were interrupted by a monster. Of course.

"Seriously? Now?" Calypso couldn't help but splutter as she and Leo ducked into an alley to avoid harming any mortals.

"AARRGGHH!" screeched the beast. It was a…well, to be honest, Calypso had no clue what it was. But it was most definitely a monster that was trying to kill them.

"I'll take care of the front, you get in from behind?" Calypso suggested to Leo, bringing out her sword. She had spent countless hours with Jason, Percy and Hazel perfecting her sword technique after being told she was allowed to live in Camp Half-blood by the gods.

"That's what she said," Leo joked, grinning wildly before setting his hands on fire. The beast roared again and Calypso lept into action. She kept it distracted long enough for Leo to set it on fire, only to discover it was immune. Great.

"Leroy!" a voice shouted. A guy that looked similar to Leo ran into the alleyway and stopped short at the sight of the beast. She didn't blame him; it was a greyhound the size of a horse, with legs as long as its body, a once long tail that Calypso had chopped off leaving it a stub, rotating ears, an anteater's snout, and razor-sharp teeth.

"Sadie," the boy said, looking deathly afraid. "Leroy got bigger."

"You named it Leroy?" Calypso snapped, slashing at it with her sword. A girl with caramel hair ran into the alleyway. Her hair was similar to Calypso's own, only the girl's had electric blue streaks that made Calypso think of Jason, Thalia and Zeus. Her eyes were a pretty shade of blue, like the morning sky. She was young, younger than the boy. Perhaps they were dating? Calypso didn't have time to think about it. She just kept slashing, stabbing, praying it would turn to dust. Leroy kept snarling, glaring, praying it would get the chance to eat her. Drool dripped from its jaw and Calypso crinkled her nose. Just gross.

"Die already!" Leo shouted, blasting it with fire. Leroy just got more annoyed.

Calypso rolled her eyes. "Leo, I'm pretty sure we established that he is immune. Use your hammer!" The girl paused and cringed.

"That's nasty," the girl remarked. The boy frowned.

"Dirty mind Sadie," the boy said. "Dirty mind." Leo whipped out a hammer from his tool belt and threw it at Leroy. Not his best move. Leroy turned to Leo. Its newly regrown tail lashed out and sent Calypso flying. Sadie's eyes widened and she pulled out her staff. The staff turned into a growling lion. The staff-lion narrowed its eyes at Leroy and lunged. Leo was building a small bomb in the corner of the alleyway, away from harm. Calypso was groaning, laying in a pile of rubble and surveying her surroundings. The boy grabbed a sword-a _khopesh _to be precise-from thin air. Calypso let out a small gasp and tried to move, only to scream in pain. Her arm was trapped underneath a piece of wall, and it hurt like Hades. It was most likely broken. Leroy turned to Calypso, done with the staff-tiger.

"Hurry up Leo!" Calypso yelped, trying desperately to get her arm out from underneath the stone. Leo gritted his teeth and waited for Leroy to open its mouth. Leroy approached Calypso, baring its yellowed teeth. Its mouth opened to bite Calypso. Leo pulled the pin out of his grenade (the bomb hadn't worked out) and threw it into Leroy's mouth.

"Take cover!" Leo yelled, shielding Calypso from the blast with his body.

Once the dust had settled, Leo helped Calypso up and gave her some nectar. She winced and bandaged up her arm.

"It's a pleasure to meet fellow magicians," Sadie said, walking up to the two. She was bloody and panting, covered with small bits of rock.

"Magicians?" Leo asked, confused. "You mean, you aren't demigods?"

"Like the Greek myths?" the boy questioned, squinting. Calypso frowned and moved forward as to join the conversation. Her braid had come undone during the battle and her hair hung in her face. Calypso's dark almond eyes narrowed at the boy.

"Myths?" she scoffed. She coughed, then continued. "Those 'myths' are real, thank you very much. And I just so happen to be one of them. Do I look like a myth to you?" Leo wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

"She's rather sensitive about being called a myth, you see," Leo said. "Calypso, my girlfriend, she's _the _Calypso. She's not immortal any more too. Sorry about that, by the way." Calypso gave a dismissive wave.

"I'd rather die having spent my last moments with you than watch you wither away and never age," Calypso replied, smiling at him gently. His grip on her waist tightened.

"So, you're saying that the Greek myths aren't myths at all?" Sadie bit her bottom lip. "Well. That makes me feel a lot less special."

Calypso laughed, coughed, and laughed again. "Yeah, it's all true. The gods live on top of the Empire State Building, 600th floor." The boy's jaw dropped.

"That's Carter," Sadie said. "He's my brother. I'm Sadie Kane. We're Egyptian magicians. Those myths are true too."

Calypso nodded. "I know. I haven't seen a magician in years. I've been stuck on Ogygia for centuries. I'm surprised they haven't died out." Leo pouted.

"You knew about a whole other Parthenon and never told me?" he inquired, looking saddened. Calypso sighed and pecked his cheek.

"Sorry Repair Boy," she apologized, using Piper's nickname for him. "But we should be getting back to camp." Leo nodded and focused his attention on the Kane siblings.

"Come with us," he offered. "Now that we know about each other, we should be making peace. Check out our camp. There's some great food." Carter pulled Sadie away for a quick discussion.

"Leo!" Calypso exclaimed in a hushed tone. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking those two know more than they're letting on," Leo explained. "We'll bring 'em back to camp, make peace so war doesn't break out. C'mon Calypso. Trust me." Calypso chewed on her bottom lip, but still managed a nod.

"We'll come," Carter announced. Sirens wailed in the distance. "We better hurry." The four rushed off, leaving the authorities to try to figure out what the Hades happened in that alleyway.

"How are we getting to your camp?" Sadie asked as the four darted into a Starbucks.

Leo grinned. "I was thinking taxi. Anyone got cash?" The others searched their pockets. Calypso came up with a quarter. Sadie had five dollars. Carter discovered some twenty bucks in his wallet. Leo found a drachma.

"What about Nico?" Calypso inquired, seeing the Ancient Greek coin. "He could shadow travel us." Leo shook his head.

"Shadow traveling upsets my stomach," Leo argued.

"We can't take a cab," Calypso retorted. "We can't risk questions." Leo thought for a minute, leaving Carter and Sadie to tap their feet.

"Percy's visiting his mom today, right?" Leo questioned. Calypso nodded.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She beamed at him.

"Free travel and blue chocolate chip cookies?" Leo guessed. Calypso nodded and squealed, clapping wildly. She winced in pain. Her broken arm was starting to feel broken again. Leo put his arm around her shoulder.

"To Percy's!" they declared in unison. They ran out, leaving the two magicians to follow.

When they finally reached Percy's apartment, Calypso's arm was bleeding again and hurt like Hades, Sadie's feet stung with each step, Carter was no longer in deNile, and Leo needed a sugar boost. He knocked on Percy's door.

"What if they went out to eat?" Sadie worried aloud. Leo shook his head.

"Sally Jackson-Blofis prefers home cooking," he said. Calypso's bandages had soaked through, so she had been forced to rip off her sleeves and use them to stop the bleeding. It wasn't working too well.

"It hurts!" Calypso moaned, tears swelling in her eyes. Leo knocked again. This time, the door opened. Sally Jackson stood there with a tray of fresh blue chocolate chip cookies in her hand.

Sally took one look and called out, "Percy, it's for you!" Percy rushed to the door.

"Calypso! Leo!" Percy said. He raised an eyebrow. "Carter?"

Sally bit her lip. "Please, come in." The four entered the apartment. The table was set and Paul Blofis (Blofis, not Blowfish) was eating dinner. He dropped his fork when he saw Calypso, who had grown deathly pale and was clutching her arm.

"I ran out of nectar and ambrosia," Leo said. "Sadie didn't want to try any healing spells because she didn't know how it would affect Calypso."

"Your friend Percy is Camper Boy?" Carter looked majorly confused.

"How do you know Percy?" Calypso wheezed. She coughed again. Leo started fiddling with a machine, as he always did when he got nervous.

"Lay down on the couch sweetie," Sally instructed Calypso. Said former-goddess nodded weakly and laid down on the sofa. As she did, she caught sight of the moonlace.

"You planted it?" Despite her broken arm, Calypso's face glowed with joy. It had been a while since she'd seen a moonlace. A whole year in fact. "Thanks."

"No problem," Percy said before leaving to retrieve some ambrosia. Leo frowned. He was still angry at Percy for abandoning Calypso on Ogygia. "It was the least I could do."

Leo knelt down next to Calypso and stroked her hair. She was sweating. Sadie scrunched up her face.

"Where else did you get injured?" Sadie asked. Calypso's eyes widened before she raised her shirt. There was a huge gash on her side.

"Leo," Calypso murmured. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied. Sally cooed softly at the two.

"You all look hungry," Sally said. "Come eat dinner. This is my husband Paul. This is Leo, Calypso, and er, Carter and Sadie?"

"Bingo," Sadie said. "Is it possible your son could drive us to Camp Half-blood?" Sally explained that Percy wasn't allowed to drive for the rest of the month. It was punishment for letting Mrs. O'Leary tear up the living room.

"Freak," Carter muttered.

"Excuse me?" Sally gasped. "How rude!"

"What? No, I didn't mean, no," Carter said hastily and shook his head. "I meant Freak, my pet griffin." There was a pause in conversation.

"I think I'm dying," mumbled Calypso.

"On the bright side," Sadie chirped. "At least we're not trying to kill each other." She received two blank stares, one glare, and one stern look. "No? Well, I tried."

**Madeline: Originally this was going to be a multi-chapter story, but then I lost interest in it and decided it could function as a one-shot companion to my other one-shot Elevator Kisses. **

**Sadie: If any of you want to try to continue this as a story, feel free. Just PM or review it so Madeline knows.**

**Percy: Review, favorite, and follow Madeline! You can follow this story, but Madeline advises against it.**

**Madeline: Bye!**

_**~Madeline, Sadie and Percy**_


End file.
